Seen, yet Unseen
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: What was REALLY going on during the movie? This is the in-between and cut out scenes of the Devil's Diary. Check it out and tell me what you think.


**Here's a little story I wrote along the timeline of the Devil's Diary movie. It's all written down on paper so it might take me some time to get it all uploaded, but it's roughly twelve chapters... if that. Not entirely sure. We'll just have to see. Anyway, I don't own the Devil's Diary. Don't know who does, but they're totally lucky. The only thing I can own is the movie and that's because I bought it at Wal-Mart. Don't sue.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"You have to admit it's funny." Ursula chuckled.

"Yeah," Dominique agreed. "Imagine if Heather broke her legs and had to give up cheerleading. That would be SO tragic." Ursula thought about it and chuckled again.

"Can I eat dinner here tonight?" Dominique asked. Ursula shot her a wink and replied,

"Of course. That stepdad of yours freaking you out again?"

Dominique nodded. "Frank keeps coming into my room." She said, shivering. "Last night, I caught him sniffing my gym shirt."

Ursula's face darkened and she growled in frustration. "I'll get him for it somehow." She muttered.

"I'll get started on dinner, alright?" Dominique said. Ursula smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Dom."

As Dominique moved toward the kitchen, Ursula removed her jacket and plopped down onto her bed with the mysterious book. Opening it, she read the little note on te front cover before beginning to write. As she wrote, Ursula felt something surging through her, as though something else was trying to get inside her. Ursula grinned at the thought of someone special inside her almost every night. Shaking her head, Ursula continued writing, going into the subject of school.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Dominique was preparing Ursula's favorite meal: baked chicken with no skin, mashed potatoes with potato lumps and creamed corn. Dominique had the mashed potatoes and the corn on the stove; she was skinning the chicken when a strange feeling swept through her body. She knew it had to do with Ursula and she tried to figure out what the feeling was. Though she told Ursula not to believe in witchcraft, she practiced it frequently. Sensing that something bad was going on, she made sure the food wouldn't catch fire before walking toward Ursula's room. Ursula was leaning over her bookbag when Dominique walked in.

"What's up?" Ursula asked enthusiastically.

"Oh nothing," Dominique replied easily. "Food should be ready in a few minutes."

Ursula hummed as her eyes traveled over Dominique's body. "Why can't we eat now and eat later?" she asked, pulling Dominique onto the bed with her.

"Because," the blonde said. "The food for later could burn down the house."

Ursula pouted for a moment before sighing. "Ok." She grumbled. Dominique ruffled her hair and went back to the food. The brunette sat in the living room as Dominique finished making dinner.

"Come eat me, Urs." She called absentmindedly.

"You mean 'WITH me'." Ursula giggled.

Dominique looked at her in confusion. "That's what I said."

"No, you said 'eat me' not 'eat with me'." Ursula corrected, her laughter growing with each word.

Dominique blushed and dimmed the lights, setting out candles. Ursula raised an eyebrow and Dominique shrugged. "Your parents don't get home till late so maybe we can have an in-house date."

Ursula chuckled at the rhyme, but took her seat across from Dominique. The two girls began sharing an unsurprisingly delicious meal and chatted about school.

"Can you believe Nate actually like Georgia?" Ursula asked. Dominique's eyes widened and Ursula misinterpreted it as surprise.

"Yeah, I know," the brunette went on, digging into the creamed corn. "I'll bet she doesn't take him though; she's really picky. It would be funny if she chose a 'loser' to fall in love with. She'd feel really helpless then." Dominique only smiled at the thought, her stomach churning uncomfortably.

After dinner, the duo curled up on Ursula's bed, ready for sleep. Ursula leaned over and kissed Dominique passionately and Dominique caressed her cheek. When they broke away, the brunette saw the fire in the blonde's eyes and smiled sensuously, making Dominique grin and move closer.

"It's funny how the guys still think we're virgins." she murmured, slowing down as she got closer to Ursula's lips. Ursula giggled.

"Only because they don't know about us." the brunette murmured, moaning as Dominique finally kissed her.

"Yeah," Dominique replied. "Now quite talking unless you're screaming my name." Dominique rolled on top of Ursula and connected their lips once more.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, really short. But don't worry, we just made it to the beginning of the movie. You'll have to wait to find out what happens next.**


End file.
